<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing the Waters by neon_orange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937853">Testing the Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange'>neon_orange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new idea is forcefully put into Minghao’s head about his current vanilla sex life with Jeonghan, and all of this is thanks to a drunk Soonyoung and Seungkwan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing the Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is late. Maybe I’ll just stop trying lol anyway, here you go :)</p><p>Day 9: Bondage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minghao stares at the blindingly bright computer in front of him, eyes wide as he witnesses an unneeded kink awakening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking bondage. God, someone save his brain from needing to find out this knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Minghao have a healthy sex life. It’s vanilla, and that’s okay. He even knows some people who would say bondage could be considered vanilla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in Minghao’s eyes, bondage is the beginning of a whole new world he isn’t sure he’s quite ready to delve into. Introducing that into their already satisfactory sex life would be... interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Minghao’s 99 percent sure Jeonghan would be okay with it, the idea of tying him up. He probably wouldn’t be opposed to having himself tied up. Jeonghan’s all about versatility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all of this stems from a... particular drunken conversation Minghao wishes he doesn’t remember. Wishes they didn’t have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Myungho-yah, what do you and Jeonghan-hyung even do in bed? As far as I know, you’re the most vanilla person in the world while hyung... well, I know hyung’s got that freaky stuff.” Soonyoung rambles, beer bottle waving around as he tries to express his point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao flushes, eyes ducking down when he hears Jeonghan’s completely sober laugh. He’s tipsy himself, though he assumes that will change in the future if Seungkwan has a choice in it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soonyoung-ah, where is this coming from?” Jeonghan asks, grabbing Minghao’s wine glass and taking a sip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung laughs, completely falling over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you not hyung? You literally emit that vibe from your very being.” Soonyoung states, rolling onto his side. At this point, Minghao’s dying inside, trying to his his red cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung looks up fro a moment before pointing at him. “Awww is wittle Minghao getting embarrassed about the nasty stuff he does in bed?” He asks mockingly, and Minghao kicks him before getting up to grab the whole wine battle, and just taking a gulp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yah hyung!” Seungkwan yells, walking into the room with flushed cheeks, “What’re we talking about?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeonghan-hyung and Myungho-yah’s freaky sexual expenditures.” Soonyoung answers immediately, bolting upright. Seungkwan’s face transforms from confused to curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooh~ oooh~ give me all the details hyung.” And then the two are left discussing god knows what and Minghao’s left wanting to stuff his face into the couch cushions until he suffocates. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeonghan gets up, walking over to Minghao and downing the rest of the younger’s glass, grimacing slightly. He pats Minghao’s back before exiting the room, seemingly going in the direction of the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao shakes his head rapidly at the memory, wishing he had drunk more before so he didn’t have to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason he now finds himself on a porn site looking at videos of bondage, is primarily thanks to Seungkwan, who added when the couple had left that “You two should try bondage next!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s so focused on his screen, scrolling through videos he doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao frantically goes to close his tabs, trying to look the least suspicious as possible. Jeonghan looks at him, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was some... aggressive tapping. What were you doing?” Jeonghan asks as he walks over, noticing the blank screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t tapping rapidly, what makes you think that.” Minghao rambles, and then mentally face palms. Jeonghan looks truly confused now, and Minghao can only watch as the older goes to tap control + shift + t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The porn site tab opens, and Minghao stares as recognition lights up on Jeonghan’s face before a smirk envelops its. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that party conversation bothered you, huh?” Jeonghan asks, glancing for a moment at his boyfriend’s now red face. Minghao shoves his face into his palms, pushing himself backwards in the chair he’s sitting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughs and continues to scroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So should we get some handcuffs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao tugs at the cuffs restraining his hands. He spies Jeonghan across the room rifling through their box of toys, and Minghao tugs again, just for the feel of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jeonghan had unceremoniously walked in on him and figured out he wanted to be... tied up, per se, they had ordered a pair of.... bedroom handcuffs the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole experience was completely embarrassing on Minghao’s part, and he wishes it wasn’t. But actually spicing up his bedroom life was making him painstakingly vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t aware that he would like the feel of the cuffs so much, that he would enjoy being exposed with no way to cover himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gets up, a blindfold and lube in his hands. Minghao shivers, a movement that does not go unnoticed by the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho-yah, you ready?” He says as he walks over, uncapping the lube. Minghao nods and the older ‘tsks.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Words Minghao.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Minghao resists the urge the shudder. Jeonghan brings up the blindfold and reaches around the younger’s head to tie it. It’s a matter of seconds before Minghao is blinded and left to Jeonghan’s will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older strokes his face, and Minghao can imagine him smiling, something with a slight edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause, and all Minghao’s left to is to wonder at what Jeonghan could possibly be doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks at the cold touch of Jeonghan’s hands when the older pushes his legs up, exposing his hole. Minghao knows what coming next, but he’s still surprised when a wet finger comes up to his rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myungho-yah, you look so tight,” Jeonghan whispers, awe dripping from his voice. “I always wonder how my cock fits in you every time.” And then there’s a wet grip on his cock, tight and unforgiving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao whines, bucking up, and at that exact moment Jeonghan pushes in the first finger. It’s sheathed right away, and Minghao squirms at the foreign feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s hands stay still, no movement on both ends and Minghao wishes the blindfold wasn’t on simply so he could glare at the older. After a second Jeonghan softly starts stroking his cock, grip from before gone as he barely wraps a fist around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s about to let out another whine when Jeonghan pushes in a second finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch is worse, but the feeling is better. Minghao’s more used to two then one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers crook up, and because two of his scenes are gone, Minghao’s prostate is that much more sensitive. The younger keens, bucking up, and Jeonghan lets out a soft chuckle, grip tightening around Minghao’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even that much stimulation, but Minghao finds himself coming, chasing after that feeling that was building up inside him. Jeonghan stills</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao feels hypersensitive to the air, unable to move as he comes down from his high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, do you want to keep going?” Jeonghan asks, and Minghao thinks for a second before nodding. Yeah, he could take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s movement, and cold hands touching his legs at which Minghao hisses. Jeonghan mutters a soft spoken ‘sorry’ and now there’s three fingers inside him. They go fast, most likely so Jeonghan can get inside Minghao as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao kind of blanks out as he gets fingered. Jeonghan isn’t trying to do anything particular, just fingering him as efficiently as possible. Minghao is pulled from his mind when the older’s fingers retract, and Jeonghan quickly lining himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah-“ Minghao voices when Jeonghan slowly starts sinking in. He’s still sensitive, even more so now that a cock was in him, but the younger perseveres and finds himself rocking back against the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands may be tied, but Minghao is still able to move his body in unconventional ways, bringing the older to his peak. Jeonghan collapses next to him, but quickly starts untying the younger, and Minghao whimpers as his eyes adjust to the light again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that, baby?” Jeonghan asks. Minghao nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked 👍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>